


Counsellor Max

by Cornholio4



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, also on FanFiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Max is a grown up now working as a counsellor for Camp Campbell. He welcomes the new campers.Especially when one of them is his daughter.





	Counsellor Max

**Author's Note:**

> I read one Story of this pairing idea using the soulmates idea plus one where future Max is a counselor with David taken over the camp.

Max never thought he would ever look back at his time at Camp Campbell with any sort of fondness, thinking it was just a way for his parents to be rid of him for the summer. However now as an adult he had to admit he found the best friends he ever had there and he did have some fun, plus he had mellowed out. Not to the level of camp loving David, it would be better to think of him to be more of a Gwen level.

Still he was now working as an assistant Counsellor at Camp Campbell, right now standing to the still cheerful David (since then Gwen eventually found another job as a producer for reality TV) who was now his boss.

"Takes us back, doesn't it Max? Us two here waiting for the bus to drop off our new Campers?" David asked with his trademark smile and Max now tended to be less foul mouthed but still as sarcastic, when he decided to answer verbally that is. Soon the bus driven by Quartermaster (how old was this guy anyway?) dropped off the new campers.

One of the new campers was a cheerful young girl who went to hugging both Max and David. "Uncle Davey!" she said looking up to David and went to face Max. From how the girl acted like most of the time you would be forgiven to be thinking she was David's daughter.

She wasn't...

Do you want to know whose daughter she was?

Max managed to put in a smile as he put her in his arms and told her "hey Harriet, trust me when I say I will try my best to make sure you won't be nearly as miserable as I was when I was a camper here myself. Still this was the place I met your Uncle Neil, Aunt Nikki and your mum even though at the time I dismissed her as a spectacle wearing weirdo nerd girl..."

"Yet you ended up marrying the spectacle wearing weirdo nerd girl anyway and she came here to say goodbye to you and our daughter only to hear an insult from her husband..." came a woman's voice and a woman with glasses and sorcerer's cloak walked from the bus.

"Hey, I am still not into the nerd stuff but D&D with my daughter and wife is kind of bearable with my two fave females around." Max told her putting Harriet down. Max ruffled her hair and told you "you are too cute and remember if any boys are bothering you then tell me then I will set them straight..."

"Plus the beautiful sorceress who I have to be the paladin for..." Max told her getting closer but Nerris pushed him back with a sly smile.

"The Paladin will have to wait until he gets home before he tries anything." Nerris told him and Max just sighed, even if he dismissed her at first sight he was glad to have met her.

From what he knew of his former fellow campers:

Harrison his wife's old rival (and namesake of their daughter) had a job in Vegas.

Space Kid was an astronaut now, I know and I will give you a moment to recover from the shock.

Nerf was a bouncer at a club.

Dolf was a dog trainer.

Neil was working at a lab and Nikki was working as an adventurer.

Preston had put together a Cyberpunk version of Hamlet.

He couldn't remember what happened to the others but as for Cameron Campbell the founder of the camp...

David was now in charge and Max explained to Harriet that:

"Mr Campbell is in a dungeon but he might be let out in twenty years on good behaviour..."

Max and Nerris shared a goodbye kiss and waved to eachother as she got back on the bus, "Are you going to help me restore balance to the volcano dad?" asked Harriet as Max looked to the smirking Nerris in horror.

"You told her about the stupid prophecy?" Max asked in disbelief but Nerris just waved to him. Max shook his head but his sight caught one of the boys trying to sneak back onto the bus.

It took him back...


End file.
